Talk:Alice's Pursuit/@comment-107.146.25.86-20150727204452/@comment-114.121.158.145-20150812194022
Okay, I understand your point. but then there's few things I want to explain. Cmc is different than Card Advantage. Cmc is the cost of playing card, in other words, a stable controlling variable as a cost, based on quality of card effect (it should prevents you to spam many 'good' cards in one turn, sort of). Card Advantage is the number of options in your hand. Many card advantage, means many options. No cards, means no options. Just because Raigeki in YGO gives you -1 card advantage, it doesnt mean it equal with 1 cmc. Any card in YGO are 0 cmc (most of them can be spammed in the first turn, if possible), except for a card that restricts further action such as Pot of Duality. This happens because YGO doesnt have a definite and stable cost system to prevent spamming. (Well, it sometimes has Lifepoint cost. The same type of cost for MtG's Necropotence. And peoples know why Necropotence is broken. Because it used Life as cost. Life is very unreliable as cost control.) Card in FoW that is considered 0 cmc is the one that has literally 0 cost (regalia), or having alternate summon condition (Cthulhu). Sure, you lose card advantage fast. But it's still 0 cmc, because they can be spammed in one turn without using Will. Actually, card interaction/card spamming like this is what created Storm-based OTK in MtG, or Solitaire type Exodia OTK combo in YGO. "This game is a game that needs at least 3 turns to set a decent play" Let me tell you a story. MtG is a card game with definite, stable cost called Mana. It also has card advantage aspect. Even this card game was inpired from it. However, the game speed was much slower than this game. It also has lower power level than this game. It also has problem with mana screw/flood, which this game doesnt have. In other words, whatever MtG had problem with, this game actually tried to fix it. One day. During the Mirrodin block, there's a deck called Affinity that makes the entire these "stable-cost-variable-concept to control the game's speed" becomes complete bullshit. Because it wins at turn 2. The reason? Card interaction that allows to "get around" mana cost and spam cards and combos in one turn. Why? Power Creep. (And also design mistake as additional punch.) The Question is. If MtG, whose speed is much slower and the power level is weaker, but has many OTK combo because of power creep, what about this game? Someday there'll be OTK or Zerg Rush in this game. Believe it, just wait a bit longer. The game isn't matured enough. And if that happens, a drastic answer will follow. Maybe not 1 cmc raigeki. Maybe it's just Flame of Outer World that targets two resonator with additional cantrip effect. Or maybe it's a 2 cmc Fiethsing with hexproof that makes your opponent can't play cards from specific attribute. Maybe I'm thinking too much. But, Who knows?